Fortune Cookie
by moonsliver86
Summary: RenPirika... They sat there for awhile in silence, both of them staring into the night sky, both of them taking stolen glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking. This game of cat and mouse continued until Pirika...


*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. 

Note: This will be my first Shaman King Fic… Hope you like it… Please r/r…

Pairings: Ren/Pirika

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Comedy

*********************************************************************************

**Fortune Cookie**

_By silver moonlight_

*********************************************************************************

Ren sat inside the room he shared with his other team mates, Horo Horo and Chocolove. His sister had gone out with Pai Long to buy some stuff. As if he wanted to know, anyway. While the rest of his team mates were probably partying or eating out or something as they had couldn't stomach eating any more of the Chinese food that they had been eating these past few days. It wasn't his fault, anyway, he was Chinese, what could he do?

Lying down on his bed and staring out the window and into the stars, he wondered what it would be like if he weren't born into the Tao family in the first place? Wondered if it wasn't already destined, could he have been someone like Yoh? Or maybe someone like Horo Horo? Not that he wanted to but the idea just played in his mind… Could he had been a NORMAL kid without the responsibilities of his whole clan on his shoulders and just enjoy being a child?

Rolling to the other side of the bed, he was startled for a moment that Bason wasn't there but remembered that he and the other spirits were having a Spirit's Night Out or something… Bason was becoming too soft these days…

Ren stood up from the bed, deciding to take a drink when he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could this be?" shouted Ren, irritated by this sudden intrusion which was clearly expressed by his hair rising up and down.

"HORO HORO! Come out!" shouted a female voice from the opposite side of the door, her fists knocking the door with such force that it could break down any minute. 

Ren opened the door only to be greeted by a strong fist right to his chest that sent him flying to the nearest stationary and in this situation, it was his bed.

"Oops…" remarked the blue haired girl, realizing that her brother was nowhere near there and that she had just smacked the meanest guy of all of his brother's friends, "Uh oh…"  
  


"ONNA! What the hell did you do that for?" shouted Ren, grabbing his sword and nearly impaling Pirika in it before self-control came to him.

Lowering the sword, Ren glared at Pirika who was now white with fear as the sword came only a hair away from hitting her.

"So, what do you want? Your brother, I suppose… Well, as you can see, he's not here… So leave…" remarked the Chinese Shaman, putting the sword back in its place by the corner of the room.

Pirika, still shocked out of her wits, managed to weakly reply, "Umm… Can I stay here instead? I've been looking for him all over and can't find him… But, I know that he'll come here later…"  
  


"Suit yourself…" replied Ren, closing the door, "But they won't be home for hours…"

"That's okay…" softly replied Pirika, taking a seat on the "couch", "Staying here's better than running around blindly…"

"Whatever…" remarked Ren, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and throwing another at her, "Here!"

Traveling at about a speed of 6 m/s, the bottle of water was headed straight for Pirika's face. Pirika was lucky to have caught it before the bottle could collide squarely on her face.

"Thanks…" whispered Pirika, twisting the lid off the water bottle and drinking from it.

"Hn…" replied Ren, walking to his bed and took a seat.

'He's not as bad as I thought…' thought Pirika as she looked at the Chinese Shaman who was sitting parallel her.

'Why the hell did I give her water?' thought Ren, 'I should have told her to get it herself… On the other hand, she didn't ask for water… What the hell is wrong with me tonight!?'

"Umm…" voiced Pirika, finally breaking the silence, "So, you're Ren Tao, aren't you?"

"Yeah… What is it to you?" replied Ren in his normal tone, "And you must be Pirika… Your blue hair and relation to that stupid Shaman King wannabe, gives it away…"

"Don't talk like that about my brother!" shouted Pirika, her genki-ness resurfacing once more.

"I can talk anyway I want to… I'm the group leader..." replied Ren nonchalantly.

"You MADE yourself group leader! If Horo Horo wasn't as kind and nice as he is then he would have beaten the crap out of you!" retorted Pirika, her lips pouting and her hand making a small fist.

"Yeah right! He couldn't defeat me even if I had a hand tied behind my back…" argued the purple haired shaman, his patience being tested by this blue haired Ainu.

Ren's hair twitched once more, a sign that he was getting angry.

"Hey! Your hair's moving…" remarked Pirika, suddenly noticing the movement in Ren's hair.

Ren glared.

"Look, it's moving even faster now…" continued Pirika, her eyes now glued at Ren's unique but cute attribute and hairstyle.

Ren glared.

"Make one more comment about my hair and I'll cut a slit on your throat…" whispered Ren through gritted teeth.

"But… It's so cute…" replied Pirika starry eyed in awe, "I can't do something like that… Is it something only Shamans can do? How come onee-chan can't do it?"

"ONNA! I said stop it!" shouted Ren, his hand ready to reach for his sword.

Pirika seeing that Ren was actually being serious, the fact that his sword was very near his eager fingers helping to prove the fact, dropped the subject as fast as Horo Horo runs away from her and sighed. 

A cold draft suddenly blew into the open room, the soft sound of rustling leaves and swaying curtains filling the room.

"Brr… It's cold in here…" remarked Pirika.

"I thought that you're used to the cold… Being with Horo Horo and all…" replied Ren, standing from his seat and grabbing a blanket, "But here, can't have you getting sick here…"  
  


"Thanks… That's very nice of you…" commented Pirika, wrapping the red blanket around herself, wondering why Ren would do such a gesture.

Ren blushed slightly and was quick to defend himself, "Don't think that I did it for you… I'm just doing it because it's the…. Umm… The right thing to do… Yeah… the right thing to do…"  
  


"Okay… If you say so…" replied Pirika sarcastically.

****** Ren's POV ******

I was dumbfounded! Why did I do that?!

I stared at the blue haired girl in front of me and sighed inwardly. Why was acting so weird this past few days? Why it that I am feeling as if I'm becoming a new person? Why am I being so like Yoh?!

Pirika sat in front me silently, her eyes gazing around the room, occasionally staring at the door but most often were staring into the night sky which was lighted with numerous twinkling stars. Her azure hair moved slightly with the wind and her eyes, although very much similar to her brother's, cast a spell on me, making me stare into its depth without realizing it…

**Ren ^_^:** She looks so cute...

**Ren -_-:** WHAT?!

**Ren ^_^:** Admit it… YOU LIKE HER!!! You wouldn't have been so KIND to her if you didn't… *nudge* *nudge*

**Ren -_-:** Urusei! Baka yaro… You're not me!

**Ren ^_^**: I am who you are… We are like Yoh and Hao but we're in one body! *smiles genki-like*

**Ren -_-: **It can't be true! I can't be falling for her… You can't be me! You're just an effect of some one's furyoku!

**Ren ^_^: **Ren, Ren, Ren… Stop fooling yourself…

**Ren -_-: **Must resist… Must resist… This must be one of Hao's henchmen…

**Ren ^_^: **Stop fighting me… You know you want her…

**Ren -_-: **I am not a pervert! Umm… I mean, I do not want her…

**Ren ^_^: **So, you do like her… Yes… Ren^_^ has scored a point!

**Ren -_-: **Whatever…

****** Pirika's POV **** **

Ren seems to be so quiet this past few minutes and he keeps on staring at me… There must be something on my face or something…

You know, now that I'm alone with him, I can't keep myself from saying that he's cute in a weird but fun sort of way… So kawaii… If only he was a bit more "affectionate" and open then maybe just maybe… I'll mark him as my bishie!!! *smiles evilly*

****** Third Person POV **** **

"Aargh!" shouted Ren all of a sudden.

'He must be thinking too hard or something…' thought Pirika, 'About me…. Yeah, right…'

Ren stomped off towards the cabinet and rummaged for something to eat but found himself with only two fortune cookies left. Grabbing the two fortune cookies, he picked one of them and gave the other to Pirika instinctively, "Here, have one… You must be hungry…"

Pirika, surprised but happy, with Ren's yet another gesture of his "sweet-ability" potential, took the fortune cookie into her hands and broke it in half. Removing the paper, she put the fortune cookie in her mouth and was surprised at how good it tasted. 

"Is it any good?" asked Ren, putting his own fortune cookie into his mouth as well.

Pirika nodded, her mouth full at the moment. She looked at the fortune her cookie had and it read: "Ta zai zhao ta hui zhao tao ta zai zhao ta…" Puzzled at what her fortune meant, she glanced at Ren who had a similar puzzled look in his face.

"What did yours say?" asked Pirika, her eyes shining off with that irresistible star glaze again. 

Ren was about to say "None of your business ONNA!" when Ren^_^ suddenly took over and instead Ren replied, "Umm… It reads: Sometimes being soft is being strong to your will…"

"Naruhodo… Mine is gibberish of some sort of weird language…" replied Pirika, "What do you think it means?"

Ren shrugs but slowly stands up from his bed and sits beside her and offered, "Let me see… It's in Chinese…"

"It says: She who seeks he will find he who seeks she…" read Ren, translating the fortune.

"Oh… So what does that mean?" questioned Pirika.

"How would I know? I can't understand mine myself…" remarked Ren blushing at the fact that he was so close to Pirika at the moment.

******

They sat there for awhile in silence, both of them staring into the night sky, both of them taking stolen glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking. This game of cat and mouse continued until Pirika, tired from waiting this long finally fell asleep on Ren's shoulder.

Ren, not wanting to wake her up, let her - her gentle breathing running down his neck. Soon, he too was lulled to sleep by the soft music of the wind.

******

"Ren!" shouted a voice waking both of them up. It was Horo Horo!

"Nani?" everybody else shouts in shock.

"Konbanwa…" greets Pirika.

"Hn…" greets Ren.

Chaos occurs and fortune cookies remain eaten… ^_^

~Owari~

*********************************************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

Okay! That's it… That's the end of the ficcy… Please R & R…

Special Thanks to Takari-san whose insanity and genki-ness fueled the train of thought for this story…

*********************************************************************************

Leaving behind the lost memories of the past, the silvery rays of the moon continues to shine over the world…

_~ **Ja**** Matte** ~_

_ ~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~_


End file.
